


reach for my hand

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles route, Edelgard's POV, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Prerelease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “I know it’s been a while,” Byleth says softly. “But will you stand by my side again?”





	reach for my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself not to get attached to any ships before the game was released, and what did I do? I got attached to a ship before the game was released.
> 
> Anyway, this is almost certainly not how Byleth will actually get Edelgard on their side, and frankly it wouldn't surprise me if I've got their characters all wrong too, because _that's what happens when you try to write fanfiction before the game is released._
> 
> But oh well. I'm dying over these two and I can't wait another month to write about them. I hope you'll still like it!

The world burns.

The world burns, and Edelgard feels nothing.

How did it come to this? Years ago, these people were her classmates. Her allies. Even her friends.

So why are they now pointing their weapons at her? How did they all grow to become so unreasonable? Do their memories of happier times mean nothing to them?

It doesn’t hurt. It cannot. For the sake of her country, she cannot afford to mourn every little loss, even when it is her own. The past is gone, and there is only one way forward. She must fight.

“Edelgard…”

She freezes in her tracks. The voice belongs to someone she once held dear.

“Teacher,” she whispers.

Does Byleth know how much she looked up to her? How much she hoped that someday they would reunite in Adrestia and…

Well, it would have been nothing like this.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Byleth says, heaving a sigh of relief.

It has been a long time since anyone has _relaxed_ upon seeing Edelgard. 

“You shouldn’t be out here,” Edelgard says. The sharpness in her voice is natural now. “This isn’t a field study. It’s an all-out war, and even you won’t last long without a real army at your command.”

“I know,” Byleth says. “But there’s more to this fight than any of you know. I can bring this war to an end. But I can’t do it alone.”

Byleth’s eyes are brighter than the sunny sky.

“Do you trust me, Edelgard?” she asks. “Back at the Monastery, we…”

Back at the Monastery, they trusted each other with their lives.

But the world is cruel, and Edelgard is different now. An Empress cannot give her trust away so freely. After all, hasn’t it already been proven that yesterday’s friends are tomorrow’s foes?

And yet…

Byleth reaches for her hand, and Edelgard doesn’t pull away. Though Edelgard’s thick gloves block all sensation from the outside world, her hand somehow feels a little warmer where Byleth’s fingers rest.

Warmth. When was the last time she felt it?

“I know it’s been a while,” Byleth says softly. “But will you stand by my side again?”

Edelgard regards her former teacher coolly. There is no question in her mind. An Empress cannot afford to doubt..

“You have my support,” she says. “Always.”


End file.
